Two Years
by icklebitodd
Summary: My Grams met her along time ago and loves her to pieces, I just hope her family loves me to… or at the very least like me. WS
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I guess this is where I say I own nothing except CSI merchandise

Oh yer I used speech direct from the eppy 'Nesting Dolls' so erm spoilers. While I'm at it don't own the lyrics either that would be 4 Non Blondes

My other stories have been a little angst-ridden and blue so thought I'd write something a little different though I will admit it has angst in it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was meant to be a dinner for the five of us, a team bonding exercise after Grissom's departure (retirement), at this point no one knew who was going to be supervisor. Oh who am I kidding…rewind… Catherine had yet to be named supervisor and Ecklie was currently acting as temp.

Greg had excused himself at the start of shift; his mom was coming into town to visit him. Catherine and Nick managed to turn up but shortly after finishing their starters or in Catherine's case whilst still eating the starter they were called into work. Nick requesting we bring him his steak into work tomorrow so there we were Sara and I, and that marked the start of what we now call our relationship. Two years on and still no one has a clue.

I remember the first time I was awoken by her screaming in her sleep as her demons consumed her after an abuse case, it had hit her hard, but she refused as always to give up. Worked three days without leaving the lab, for more than five minutes or to go somewhere related to the case. I woke her up hugging her close to me, tears streamed down her face as she held onto me that night as if her life depended on it. "I might be a mess but I sure can survive" she sung softly under her breath. I recognise it as a song on the radio earlier. I asked if she was okay, with that she flashed me her incredible mega watt smile and replied "if you how could I not?" She had away of doing that dispelling your fears and worries with a simple yet profound statement her carefully chosen words, people tend to come to me for philosophical insight and on more than one occasion I have found myself quoting her.

We had the next day off; we just lay in bed in silence holding one another; that's when she told me about her parents. W had been laying there in silence when she began her voice detached and inhuman, "its funny…the things that you remember and the things that you don't. There was a smell of iron in the air, cast-off on the bedroom walls. There was this young cop puking his guts. I remember the woman who took me to foster care. I can't remember her name. Which is strange, you know, 'cause I couldn't let go of her hand?" She let out a deep mournful sigh "I do remember the looks. I became the girl whose father was stabbed to death. For years I believed in the murder gene, I told Grissom that, I had to the night I blew off a Catherine I remember his answer "I don't believe that genes are a predictor of violent behaviour."" She let out a bittersweet laugh pulling herself up resting her head on my bare chest rather than my stomach as she had before, absently drawing random patterns with her fingers across my stomach "You wouldn't know that in my house. The fights, the yelling, the trips to the hospital. I thought it was the way that everybody lived. When my mother killed my father, I found out that it wasn't." I held her sobbing until she drifted off into a peaceful restful sleep; silent tears trickled slowly down my cheeks

We don't go out much, rather stay inside with a pizza and a movie, if we do then it's to secluded cafes and cinemas, at which Sara seemed to regularly use. These places so obscure you have to know that they are there to know that they are. I mean I've lived in Vegas my whole life and didn't know half these paces existed. Though based on the reaction she receives on arrival its safe to say she has a social life, even if labs rumour mill states otherwise. Though according to that Sara is frigid (started by one EMT named Hank), and when I hear Greg and Nick discussing it I have to stop myself from laughing I mean sure she flirts with the two of them and they class that as evidence against, but I know what a truly affectionate person Sara Sidle is, her ideal night is one spent cuddled up on a sofa watching a film, hugs and kisses are a form of communication. Although if you ever get the chance to get a Sara massage jump at, as far as I'm aware the only people in our lab to of received one are myself and Catherine after we spent three hours pulling a car apart. Catherine fell asleep in the middle and often hints about her aching back and neck to which Sara replies with her mesmerising smile.

It's fantastic, when we get to work we leave all our feelings for one another at the door, I play the role of having a small grudge against her and she toys with Greg affections and playful banter with Nick. Everyone in the lab thinks I have a thing for Cath because I joke with her, hug her, look out for her and Lindsey, but in reality the lab is my family and family is always number one. Talking of which I meet hers tomorrow, we're travelling to San Francisco, I'm to visit her mother with her in jail and we're staying at her brothers.

My Grams met her along time ago and loves her to pieces, I just hope her family loves me to… or at the very least like me.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay so its not really that angst right. I wrote this ages ago and found it on a piece of paper floating around my room.

Unsure on whether to leave as a stand alone ore continue so I ask nicely if you could please review


	2. 2

**I don't own CSI **

**So this is the second chapter and has been months since I last updated so thought I should.**

**Caths P.O.V**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sinking further and further into her bad mood, all I can do is watch as people cowered under her glare and hide from sight as she approached.

Crisis averted though as she signs herself off and heads for the locker room. Minutes later the sound of fist and metal colliding can clearly be heard. Upon our arrival her fury could clearly be seen though she could not. The lockers are all bent and twisted, their contents in plain view.

Four hours later I received a call from her. She needed to be picked up, she sounded exhausted, frail and weak. Knowing if need be I could never pick her up I grabbed Warrick, my excuse an hour and a half drive would be boring on my own.

She has on the floor in a hut in the middle of nowhere; the hut was bare with the exception of a punch bag and a toilet. My attention turned to her "hey" she softly said Warrick softly shook his head "why do you do this to yourself girl?" Softly he lifted her into his arms planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

Once we had got her in the backseat and strapped in we left. "How long have you and Sara…" I stopped to see him hold up two fingers "…two weeks, months please don't tell me years!" he laughed softly

"Okay then I won't"

"So I mean details, do any of the other's know" I felt a small victory as he shook his head, though disappointment he hadn't shared it with me before hand. "What about friends and family?" At this he nods, "Is that why you swapped swifts with Nicky last month?" again he nodded.

"I traveled with her to go and see her family."

"As the mom where did you stay?"

"Yes I've met Sara's mom, we stayed at her brother's he runs a small hotel on the coast." I looked at him and motioned for him to continue, "it was nice you know, her mom is just like her, well she looks like an aged and more weathered version of Sara and shares the same sense of humor and mannerisms. She welcomed me into the family like a second son, she said "Sara has already given you her trust and love, for that there is no arguments you are already living the rewards" I can't say I disagree." He laughed "As for her brother, he was so laid back and cool but I could tell he was unsure of me" he sighed despondently.

"How so?"

"He always kept his eye on me when Sara was playing with her nieces and nephew making it extremely clear to me what would happen to anyone who hurt Sara… It was him who gave Hank that black eye like me and Nick said he already had it when we got there. Though he did make a point of making sure that I didn't fell excluded and he took me down to the beach with Sara and his eldest to teach me how to surf." I raised a quizzical eyebrow "I am at my best with two feet on the ground, Sara though she came alive within the water and looked at home on the board." I watch as he relives the memory a smile tugging at his lips.

We took her to his apartment and he gave me the keys ready to carry her inside. On opening the door it was clear to me that Warrick rarely was here alone. Cosmopolitan lay on the coffee table next to a framed picture of Sara and him smiling at one another whilst dinning somewhere. A selection of her shoes had built up and once Warrick had laid her on the bed it soon became clear she had the majority of her clothes here too.

"So I'm guessing she has pretty much moved in" he laughed softly and shrugged "her stuff just began to pile up" He laughed "she doesn't spend much time at hers anymore." I look at the floor before looking up trying to think of how to carefully construct my next sentence "Warrick what is wrong?"

"She over exercised, took herself to the brink and then past it she is just exhausted"

"Why then did she phone me and not you?" at this he shrugged

"She never does, I think she feels that she will disappoint me. Why she called you I don't know she normally calls someone who she feels passes no judgement maybe this her way of telling you about us, I honestly don't know." He shrugged again

"Why was she so angry today?" at this he laughs

"I can only guess…No today she found out that a friend of hers in San Francisco died of an OD, whilst we were out there had sworn to Sara she had stopped using. Trust is an extremely important ting to Sara the more she thinks about the more she sees it as her failing." He smiled sadly and I felt it as good as time as any to change the conversation

"So does your Grams know about Sara and are you planning on telling the others?"

"She does she loves Sara, Sara is now invited before I am to come round to dinner. The two of them together are like gossiping old women." At this I laugh finding it hard to picture Sara as such. "And as for the others we'll see it's not so much them knowing but the idea that we didn't tell you all for so long."

"Everyone thinks you hold a grudge against her and that she is envious of you as Grissom favors you." He smiles "Pure brilliance, now I don't want to see you or Sara at work tonight okay?" he laughs and nods

"Yes mom" before I give him a goodbye kiss on the cheek and leave.

Just how come we didn't notice I wonder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank You for taking the time to read it and for previously received reviews :)

Icklebitodd :P:)


End file.
